Proposal
by CookieMonsterxx3
Summary: The pinky laughed and walked over to the happy newlyweds. She grinned and whispered something in the brides ear who quickly went bright red."SAKUUUURA!" Hinata screamed hiding her face in her hands. Sakura laughed.  SASUSAKU. t4swearing. LETTERS SEQUEL.


**Letters Sequel!–hope you enjoy;D –IdontNotOwnNaruto**

* * *

><p><strong> Proposal<strong>

* * *

><p>"I Do." A blue eyed male grinned.<p>

"I Do." A pearl eyed female smiled softly.

The crowed clapped and cheered. The bridesmaids looked at each other and giggled as they clapped slowly.

"Should I?" a brunette asked un-sure.

"5 bucks she'll bail." A cherry haired female whispered to the dirty blonde.

"5 bucks it is." She smirked.

"Do it." The lighter haired blonde grinned.

"But.. I don't wanna make this embarrassing." She continued, "I don't wanna do this!"

"5 bucks Temari!" the pinkette laughed holding out her hand.

Said girl huffed, "Fine Pinky.."

"Sakura, you do it!"

"Fine, I'll do it." The pinky laughed and walked over to the happy newlyweds. She grinned and whispered something in the brides ear who quickly went bright red.

"SAKUUUURA!" Hinata screamed hiding her face in her hands.

Sakura laughed.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the banquet hall talking and laughing. Sakura sat in the front with the bride, her long pink hair tied into a messy bun that looked absolutely gorgeous as her bangs fell to the side of her face framing her pale features, her emerald eyes sparkled her short white strapless dress with pink highlights sparkled, "Hinata, I was just saying a fact."<p>

"Yeah, b-but.. right there?"

"Everyone 'does it' on their honeymoons. Everyone knows that."

"Sakura!" The pale eyed girl blushed.

"I'm sorry!"

The girls talked laughing and grins where throw at one another. Each bridesmaid had the same thing. But different hair styles and corsages Tenten's corsage was yellow, Sakura's pink, Ino's purple, Temari's green.

"Ladies, Gents, & Sakura." Naruto grinned.

Laughter was heard threw the hall.

"HEEY! If it wasn't your wedding I would soooo kick you cocky ass you bastard!" Sakura yelled.

"Riiiiiight." Naruto grinned.

"Shut up and get to the point."

"Jeez Sakura, which do you want me too do? Shut up? Or get to the point?"

Naruto was soon hit in the face by a pebble.

"Okay, okay. I'm here to call up the best man Sasuke. To give a speech. Which is surprising since he hardly talks, but good for us. We snuck a few drinks in his hand. So I think we're ready to go."

"Dobe, unlike you I can hold my liquor."

"Shut up and do your speech Teme!"

"Which would you like me to do. Shut up or read my speech?"

"KARMA'S A BASTARD!" Sakura laughed.

Naruto sweat dropped, "do you damn speech."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and going towards the microphone, "Now, before I start, the hotel manger has asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation."

"Cocky bastard!" Sakura & Naruto yelled in-unison.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke smirked, "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Sasuke and you are the luckiest people in the world. That's because the pleasure of getting to know me lies ahead of you."

"Pleasure my ass." A pinkette mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure I pleasure you Sakura."

More Laughter.

"Riiiiight."

"Let me start by saying that it's great to be involved on the happiest day of Naruto's life, as he was involved in mine. That's right, he was there, stood by my side, when I successfully installed my flat screen television." Sasuke coughed hating to talk this much but loved the fact he could be cocky, "I've known Naruto larger then I have wanted to. And Hinata, I feel sorry for you."

Queue laughter. After a couple minutes Sasuke finally finished his cocky ass speech (Sakura's words not mine!).

Sakura stood up and walked over to her boyfriend of 3 years, "Ok Sasuke, I think they get the point."

"Mhm." Sasuke smirked facing her.

"Go sit." She spoke nodding her head to his seat.

"Hn." He said bending over and kissing her.

Sakura kissed him back then pulled away, "Go." Sasuke walked back and looked at his girlfriend before smirking and sitting down. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the microphone fixing it to her height, "Dammit for being short." ; laughing starts now.

"Thanks to Sasuke, who stole my speech and 'edited' it to fit his task in a way. I had to start from scratch." Sakura sighed and mumbled about something about Sasuke being an ass. Sakura sighed yet again and grinned.

* * *

><p>After all the speeches and little games that made even the Uchiha blush. Sakura sat down beside Sasuke and sighed. She looked up to see the happy couple slow dancing to their song. Naruto whispered something in Hinata's ear cause her to blush and giggle. Sasuke smiled ever so slightly and moved Sakura's chair closer to him, causing her to jump a bit but cuddled into him. After Naruto and Hinata's song ended it was time for the groom to dance with the female is his life that took care of him whenever he needed it Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. She smiled back and looked at Sasuke, "I'll be back."<p>

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her gently to him.

"Hey." He grinned.

Sakura laughed.

* * *

><p>It was 1:50 am and everyone was still partying like no tomorrow. Laughter and voices filled the air music was off in a fast beat that slowed down, as couples grabbed each other's hands and started to dance. Sasuke walked over to Sakura he took his hand outta his pocket and put it in Sakura's face.<p>

"Dance with me?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes.."

"Nooooo."

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed her hand pulling her up and leading her to the dance floor.

"It's funny how you're wearing heals and your still not close to being my height."

"Oh shut up. It's not my fault your_ super_ tall." Sakura glared.  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That or your just <em>super <em>short." Sasuke said mockingly.

Sasuke moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his necks her elbows on his shoulders. Sakura smiled fiddling with his hair.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked a bit amused.

"Nothing." Sakura giggled twirling a piece of his hair in her fingers.

Sasuke smirked and lifted her up and put her on his toes, he leaned his head towards her ear, "mine."

"Always." Sakura smiled, "my heart is all yours."

The sing soon ended and the couple was still cuddling on the dance floor.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, teme.. but, I have to ask all the unmarried ladies to come on the floor." A blonde grinned.

"Dobe.." Sasuke muttered letting go of her and kissing her on the forehead to stand by his best friend. Hinata smiled as she turned around with her bouquet in her hands, she bit her bottom lip as her brides maids and some of her family members. Temari looked at Tenten who looked at Ino and all nodded. As soon as the purple and orange flowered bouquet they pushed back the crowd as the flowers landed in Sakura's hands. She blinked a couple times and tilted her head. The music started again. Playing "Ours" by Taylor Swift. Sasuke smirked as he walked up to Sakura in the middle of the crowd and went on one knee.

"Sasuke?" said blushing a little embarrassed about the glaring girls.

"Don't worry your pretty little mind people throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard." He quoted the song.

"Sasuke, what are you ..?"  
>"Sakura, all my life I wanted to hold you every day. Your protected me from more than you know and all I want is you to love and to hold. So Sakura.." He took out the gorgeous emerald diamond ring that matched her eyes.<br>"S-Sasuke.." Was all that came out of her mouth, her right hand came up and cover her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" He spoke holding her left hand.

"NO DUH!" She yelled tears running down her face, she felt the gold ring slide on her finger as she tackled Sasuke in a hug embrace.

* * *

><p>A newlywed couple were holding hands standing side by side and talking to there guest.<p>

"When are you gonna purpose?" A brunette winked teasing the Huuyga, she stood up and left to go talk to The newlyweds, "Sakuuuura UCHIHA!"

The Huuyga grinned and threw a small black box in the air and swiftly caught it. He put it in his pocket and walked after his girlfriend and threw and arm around her waist.

"Hey Tenten."

* * *

><p><strong>Been thinking of really good THE ENDDDD ! 3 <strong>

**Hoped you liiiiike! **

**R&R . **


End file.
